<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apotheosis by WolffyLuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819004">Apotheosis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna'>WolffyLuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Multi, Post True Ending (We Know the Devil), Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Apotheosis is… messy. They have shed their mortal bodies, and have bloomed into love and kindess, but they still have their mortal foibles. A story where love solves all, where whole-hearted devotion removes all human flaws, would be a neat story. Pretty. Godly. But it is not the story the Devil would tell, nor is it true</em>. </p><p>Written for the dialogue prompt "We could get arrested for this."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jupiter/Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apotheosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="cap">
  <p>Apotheosis is… messy. They have shed their mortal bodies, and have bloomed into love and kindness, but they still have their mortal foibles. A story where love solves all, where whole-hearted devotion removes all human flaws, would be a neat story. Pretty. Godly. But it is not the story the Devil would tell, nor is it true.</p>
  <p>Venus is much greater than she was, unchained by human flesh more ill-fitting than most. She is wings and light and eyes that see, that really see, see as you are and as you want to be and as what you can become. But she still has a quiver of instinctive deference to authority– human authority, if not divine– that fear of it that leads one to tell on yourself to avoid a greater punishment.</p>
  <p>The light over the camp dims as if the sky was overcast, though no storm or rain clouds fly by, as Venus comes to a realisation. “We could get arrested for this.” There is no desire to submit to that legal authority, but there is a sinking fear that that may be unavoidable.</p>
  <p>Neptune is, in many ways, a lake. This does not stop her being expressive, and she makes that expression of clear eyed, squinting annoyance that they recognise so well. “Venus. How would they do that. How.”</p>
  <p>The high winds of Jupiter, like the air pushed in front of a storm, slow, not in fear like Venus, but in thought and contemplation. A hand that was trying to entice a wild rabbit to come closer for petting goes even more still. “I’m not sure how they would. The scouts didn’t give us much trouble, and they’re better equipped–”</p>
  <p>Neptune smiles the smile she always does when she’s about to make a joke that rides the line between affectionate and mean. “I mean, how would they arrest Jupiter. They wouldn’t have enough handcu–”</p>
  <p>Jupiter has a great surfeit of hands. Enough to reserve one for the friendly gentle slaps of ‘<em>stahp it!</em>’. There is the percussion of flesh against flesh, and hail against still water.</p>
  <p>Venus laughs, a brief burst of prismatic rainbows, before settling into the pinks and oranges of twilight. She is tired. She would never want to go back, not in any sense– but this new state is exhausting. The freedom and power is exhilarating, but the inability to rely on old expectations– of what people expect from her, from what she can expect to happen if she acts– makes everything just a little bit harder.</p>
  <p>Jupiter’s wind settles, like the stillness after hard rain, the rain that leaves the land refreshed but the people running for shelter. Her hands reach up, some to catch the warmth of the rays of sunlight, others to stroke feathers and hair and hold hands to say ‘I’ve got you.’</p>
  <p>Neptune’s waters are always still and cold, but right now it is the cold of a natural spring, cold because that is what springs are that is what it shall be, and the cold of water you dive into to try and reset yourself. Cold and uncomfortable, but still a kind of comfort.</p>
  <p>Sun sets over the camp, because even new gods need to sleep. But dawn will break tomorrow, and the wind will wake and chase the leaves, and the lake will be filled with chorus of whirring insects and melodious frogs.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>